Cuando la luz se extingue
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Summary: Una relación tóxica no es del todo mala al final del día, cuando la pequeña luz se extingue dando paso a algo mucho mas grande de lo que ambos pueden imaginar. TsukiKage. Lenguaje no apto para menores y escenas sexuales explícitas. Mención del OiKage


Summary: Una relación toxica no es del todo mala al final del día, cuando la pequeña luz se extingue dando paso a algo mucho mas grande de lo que ambos pueden imaginar. TsukiKage. Lenguaje no apto para menores y escenas sexuales explicitas. Mención del OiKage

Los personajes Haikyuu de no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Furudate.

Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, escenas sexuales explicitas, universo alternativo, Crack.

* * *

 **Cuando la luz se extingue.**

.

.

.

Tsukishima Kei. Alto, probablemente tan alto para ser modelo, pestañas largas y piel blanca, aunque parece lo contrario su madre es Nipona, su padre Ingles. Ojos dorados como la miel y una posición económica envidiable, su madre es actriz. Bueno en la escuela, bueno en deportes, goza de una popularidad alta dentro de una escuela de elite, puede tener a las chicas y chicos que desee a sus pies.

Tsukishima Kei es perfecto. Perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

O al menos eso cree la mayoría.

Tiene una actitud sarcástica, ignora sin consideración, se rumorea que es el chico que más corazones ha roto dentro de la preparatoria. ¿Su interés por algo en particular? Solo la música.

Tsukishima debe dejarla de lado, su futuro lo espera: Será un prestigioso doctor.

Kageyama Tobio. Alto, piel apiñonada, pestañas cortas pero tupidas, nariz afilada y labios delgados, ojos azules como el mar, hijo de una familia nipona común. Ingresó a su actual escuela con una beca deportiva: No posee el dinero para pagar un colegio de ese nivel. Pésimo en la escuela y en relaciones humanas. ¿Lo único en lo que es bueno? El deporte.

Silencioso, la escuela lo cree un bicho raro. No importa lo bueno que es en deporte, mucho menos si llevó a su equipo a las finales de las regionales: Es la escoria de la escuela.

¿Su orgullo? Nunca decae. Siempre alza la mirada y la barbilla mirando a todos con un brillo en sus orbes, parece gritarles "soy mejor que ustedes". Lo odian.

Les recuerda su mediocridad, que no se esfuerzan. Lo repelen.

La soledad es la amiga favorita de Tobio.

El silencio, su mejor aliado.

Decidido, lucha por sus sueños.

Lo convierte en el tipo de persona que mas detesta Tsukishima Kei.

Por eso cada vez que el rubio lo espera en los vestidores y lo acompaña hasta su casa, termina azotándolo contra la pared, susurrándole al oído lo fastidioso que fue en el entrenamiento. Pronto lo desnuda y sus largos y virtuosos dedos de músico bajan desde su barbilla hasta su abdomen. Se detiene en el borde de sus pantalones y se separa del de cabellos negros.

Observa sus ojos perdidos en deseo. Se da cuenta que esos labios que tanto le molestan brillan en la oscuridad y que su piel desnuda tiembla gracias al invierno que esta tocando la puerta de su ciudad. Un gato maúlla y lo sobresalta, Tsukishima ríe. El de ojos azules lo golpea y el contrario como respuesta lo besa. Kageyama Necesita entender que, el no tiene voz, que el orgulloso setter que nunca baja la cabeza ante nadie, lo hace para el.

—No te esfuerces tanto—Reclama el rubio. Kageyama chasquea los dientes molesto. Tsukishima lo toma del cabello, lo hace arrodillarse. Kageyama no puede negarse—Anda… Chupa.

Kageyama observa a los ojos en Tsukishima, se da cuenta que no tiene alternativa, traga saliva, siente la mirada dorada y la ansiedad de Tsukishima traspasarlo, el maldito debe disfrutarlo. Kageyama debería negarse, pero no puede, nunca ha podido.

—Solo espero que no sea tan patético como la ultima vez… Comienzas a aburrirme—Tras las palabras del rubio el de cabellos negros no espera, eso ha sido un reto indiscutible para su autoestima. Tobio lo interpreta también como una critica demasiado fuerte de su parte.

Su lengua comienza el juego. Toca con la punta el glande del rubio, Tsukishima bufa divertido. No es suficiente, nunca será suficiente.

Kageyama no logra recordar como comenzó ese juego del amo y el perro, obviamente Tsukishima es el amo y el… No quiere aceptarlo pero su mente lo sabe, no puede interpretarse como otro papel. A veces se lo hecha en cara, especialmente esas veces donde Kei lo hace gemir y lo coge con violencia, como si quisiera quebrarlo por completo.

El de cabellos negros sigue concentrado, lame todo lo que esta a su alcance, baja la piel del contrario con cuidado, lo estimula con ese perfección que solo el posee, después de todo es un genio y el rubio a descubierto que no solo para el Voleibol. El de gafas ama provocarlo con palabras, con acciones, bajarle ese estúpido orgullo y abrirle las piernas, joderlo tanto hasta que pida más.

Tenerlo arrodillado es una sensación indescriptible.

La boca de Kageyama invade su miembro, alza sus ojos azules y observa como el rubio lo mira, aun sin ninguna reacción. La frustración lo recorre y los ojos dorados de Tsukishima le provocan. Sus siguientes palabras retumban en su cabeza como una orden: —Abre más la boca.

Los dedos del mas alto se enredan en su cabello negro, presiona la cabeza del de ojos azules con fuerza contra su miembro.

La felación de convierte en arrimacion.

Kageyama cierra los ojos con fuerza, siente como el miembro del de gafas se introduce mas en su boca. Puede sentir la punta justo en su garganta, las arcadas no se hacen esperar. Esa acción fue suficiente para que Tsukishima tornara sus movimientos aun mas invasivos, no le importa si pasa o no suficiente aire a los pulmones de Kageyama.

Kageyama existe para darle placer, no para más.

El liquido pre-seminal se pega a la garganta, El de ojos negros no puede controlar la salivación de su boca, por lo tanto esta comienza a deslizarle por la comisura de sus labios. Hace un recorrido desde su mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta perderse en su camisa. Sus dedos y columna se contraen, Tobio lucha por no cerrar la mandíbula y morderlo, los sonidos de su garganta están lejos de ser de placer, se transforman en exabruptos de dolor y ahogamiento. Su tráquea lucha contra el errático movimiento, busca espació para respirar. El de cabellos negros casi se atraganta con todo el liquido que emana del miembro del rubio.

Kageyama comienza a derramar lagrimas. Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados con fuerza, Tsukishima de un movimiento llega tan profundo como puede. Sus gemidos cargados de placer y ansiedad, es lo único que le da camuflaje a los jadeos roncos y desesperados del mas bajo. Los ojos de Tobio se abren en su totalidad por el cambio violento de movimiento. Kei a acentuado el agarre en su cabeza. Sus embestidas se hacen mas rápidas, mas fuertes… Mas profundas.

El de cabellos negros abre los ojos, estos reflejan sorpresa y dolor por tal arranque del rubio, finalmente siente como el semen llena su boca, se desliza no solo por su garganta, es tanto para tragar y contener que al igual que su saliva baja por su mentón y cuello, llegando incluso al suelo.

Solo así Tsukishima lo suelta. Kageyama echa su cabeza hacia atrás tosiendo con brusquedad. Da gracias a Dios por el aire que comienza a llenar sus pulmones. Siente su garganta pegajosa, traga para deshacerse de las obstrucciones pero no parece funcionar, solo empeora.

El rubio respira acelerado, sus ojos dorados se clavan en el oscuro techo de la habitación de Kageyama, los escalofríos recorren su cuerpo, la sensación del orgasmo vivido lo envuelve por unos segundos pero, Tsukishima esta lejos de estar satisfecho.

El rubio lo toma de la muñeca de un jalón y lo tira al mullido colchón. Kageyama sabe lo que sigue pero no dice palabra alguna, solo observa como el de lentes poco a poco se desabrocha los botones de su camisa. Tsukishima sonríe de nueva cuenta.

Es la autentica sonrisa de un sádico.

—¿podemos parar por hoy?—Kageyama pregunta, el de ojos dorados niega. ¿Parar? Tobio sabe mejor que nadie que Kei no parara. Todo lo contrario, entre mas le suplique, con mas entusiasmo continuara.

El de gafas Se acomoda rápidamente sobre el y besa su clavícula, baja por su cuello y entierra su dentadura con fuerza. Kageyama se remueve a causa del dolor y como respuesta recibe una mordida aun mas fuerte. Si Kageyama no conociera ese sadismo de Tsukishima, aseguraría que se trataba de un monstruo que buscaba despellejarlo vivo.

La voz de Tobio se agudiza y sus labios tiemblan, su cuerpo reacciona a los caprichos del contrario y su abdomen se contrae con cada mordida, succión y marca que deja el mas alto.

Tsukishima piensa que la piel de Kageyama -la cual considera tan blanca como la leche- es el mejor lienzo donde pintar tonos morados y rojizos. Kageyama es suyo, esos hematomas son la prueba de ello.

–Oye… Rey ¿podrías abrir las piernas para mi?—El bloqueador pregunta con burla, sabe que el contrario no se negara. Kageyama cierra los ojos con fuerza y abre sus piernas. Esta expuesto, es una presa fácil. —Si tan solo fueras así de obediente y sumiso en la cancha ¿qué paso con todo ese orgullo?—Kei se acomoda mas fácilmente entre sus piernas y con la punta de su nariz delinea el cuello y parte de su clavícula. Kageyama huele a miel y Tsukishima ama lo dulce.

Kageyama piensa que su orgullo quedo enterrado bajo su cama, justo después de la primera vez que esa toxica relación empezó.

Duele saberlo, pero Tsukishima es toxico. Debería dejarlo, pero es imposible, su cuerpo y su mente lo necesita, la prueba es como tiembla con cada toque, como su garganta se contrae y su voz se deforma en nuevos agudos formando gemidos que deleitan el blondo.

—" _No me deje solo"—_ resuena en su mente como un recuerdo nítido.

Sus piernas se aferran a la cadera contraría, Tsukishima la rasguña con afán y Tobio baja las piernas. Le duele, pero sabe que eso no parara. Tsukishima voltea su cuerpo con violencia y oprime su rostro contra la almohada, separa sus piernas y suelta una pequeña risa en son burla, las blancas manos de Kei se pasean por su pecho apretando con fuerza al llegar a su ilíaca*. Tobio cruje los dientes y siente su cuerpo contraerse ante la próxima penetración, sabe que no habrá preparación y que la piedad ha desaparecido de sus acciones hace mucho tiempo.

No es como que la deseara de todas maneras.

Kageyama intenta dejar salir su voz pero no la encuentra. Sus manos se aferran a las sabanas y su pecho y cabeza se encuentran para ese momento completamente pegados al colchón. Intenta respirar regularmente pero parece imposible.

Su cabeza se llena de dos cosas: Tsukishima y dolor.

Su boca produce demasiada saliva. Tsukishima lo ha penetrado de un solo golpe.

—¿Quieres que me mueva?—Kei pregunta con maldad. Kageyama suelta balbuceos sin lograr emitir una frase coherente. —No te escucho Tobio…—Replica el rubio. El de cabellos negros toma el suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Muerde su labio y de la boca brota un simple y sonoro:

—Por favor.

La sonrisa de Tsukishima aumenta y sin esperar un solo segundo comienza un movimiento de caderas lento, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que el cuerpo de Kageyama se cubra de espasmos en cada estocada.

Su voz es caótica, inentendible y es ahogada lentamente en el dolor y el placer que es proporcionado por el blondo. Kageyama siente que ha perdido ante el rubio, como también sabe que su miedo a estar solo a ser ignorado y no reconocido, es mil veces peor que eso.

Kageyama siempre ha pensando que la vida es cruel. No le ha entregado habilidades para relacionarse socialmente y le ha proporcionado Autofobia*.

No es la primera vez que Tobio se encuentra en esta situación de codependencia, ni mucho menos que otra persona juegue de esa forma con su cuerpo y orgullo, ha pasado antes con su superior Oikawa Tooru.

Kageyama fue abandonado por Oikawa el día que Tsukishima lo enfrentó enfadado por abrir la boca de mas en el entrenamiento. Ese día fue la primera vez que Tsukishima hizo lo que quiso con el, luego de que golpeara su rostro y el con voz prendada a un hilo le pidiese que no lo dejara solo.

Kei aquella noche se burló con fuerza ante sus palabras, pero a pesar de eso y del odio que parecía tenerle no lo dejó solo. Tal vez para el de gafas no significó nada. Para Kageyama fue la nueva ancla con la que lidiaba con sus miedos.

Prefiere el dolor ante la soledad. Las mordidas ante las lagrimas y los espasmos ante la ansiedad.

Es difícil de entender, pero para el todo funciona mejor así.

Las estocadas se aceleran, Tsukishima a colocado la rodilla del de ojos zafiro en su hombro, mantiene su cuerpo abierto como un compas ayudando a tener un mejor ángulo de penetración.

Kageyama sabe que en cualquier momento Kei se vendrá. Tobio lo premedita por como su cuerpo se mueve y su voz se hace mas gruesa. En todo ese tiempo juntos el ha sabido interpretar perfectamente las gestos del rubio. Sabe cuando miente, cuando esta enojado, cuando quiere sexo, cuando oculta lo que siente, cuando huye de su realidad.

Kageyama conoce a Tsukishima, sabe que si decidió ser su ancla fue por los mismos motivos que el.

Kageyama padece de Autofobia.

Tsukishima padece de un trastorno de ansiedad social.

Algunas personas huyen o usan el Alcohol y las drogas para controlar la ansiedad. El blondo utiliza el sexo y sus crueles palabras para hacerlo y como un punto extra reduce sus temores.

Tsukishima odia lidiar con la gente, pero su posición le ha obligado a hacerlo. Por mas frío que sea, por mas esquivo y comentarios basura que diga, las personas no parecen ver que a el le desagrada estar rodeado o interactuar con ellas.

Le gusta Kageyama por que es de pocas palabras. Por que puede estar en silencio por horas a su lado sin emitir ruido, perderse en la música y de paso desquitar toda la frustración que la gente le provoca con su cuerpo.

Kei piensa que los humanos son inútiles y patéticos, hablando y hablando para lucirse.

Adulándolo para que el se fije en ellos. Subiendo las expectativas de lo que la sociedad y sus padres esperan de el.

Si se dieran cuenta de las heridas en sus brazos ¿qué pensarían? Tsukishima antes de conocer a Kageyama sufría ataques por la noche, donde la única salida era encajar sus uñas con fuerza en sus antebrazos y tratar de dormir.

Las miradas, las metas, el futuro… La gente.

Kageyama…

Tsukishima gime con fuerza y se viene dentro de Tobio sin remordimiento Alguno. Kageyama no tiene queja, La sensación de ser llenado de esa forma por el rubio es indescriptible.

Tobio termina y el semen salpica su cama, tienen sexo tan seguido que lejos de ser un liquido espeso es ahora es casi transparente.

Cuando Kageyama cree que finalmente puede respirar con tranquilidad, el de gafas lo jala del cabello, demandando un beso.

Ambas bocas se encuentran y se exploran con frenesí, sus lenguas danzan con desesperación. Kageyama coloca sus manos en la nuca del de ojos dorados y desliza sus dedos entre sus hebras rubias. Tsukishima no se queja y continua marcando el ritmo del beso.

Es húmedo, caótico y pasional.

Necesidad.

Es la palabra correcta que describe esa entrega.

.

.

.

Tsukishima da una calada a su cigarro y mira de reojo el cuerpo del pelinegro que se encuentra descansando en la cama. Es consiente de cómo lo trata, pero no puede ser de otra forma.

Tratarlo bien significa crear lazos mas fuertes, dar mas que una simple compañía física. El no esta para eso, sus ataques no se lo permiten o al menos se miente a si mismo una y otra vez hasta creérselo. La verdad es, que no permitiría que nadie mas tocara a Kageyama, como tampoco dejaría que otro ser humano pusiese una mano sobre el.

Es una necesidad tonta.

Kei Fuerza o cree forzar sus labios a una sonrisa ególatra. Kageyama parpadea varias veces. La única luz de la habitación es tenue, proviene de su lámpara favorita. Un regalo de sus padres.

Es de noche, Kageyama sabe que Tsukishima debe irse y al solo pensarlo su cuerpo tiembla sin proponérselo.

La ceniza cae al piso y en una ultima calada, el fuego del cigarro muere.

—¿Te quedaras?— Kageyama pregunta con un tono bajo, entierra sus manos en su almohada y espera una respuesta que ya conoce. Sabe que Tsukishima tiene que irse, por que a fin de cuentas no puede tenerlo secuestrado en su casa para siempre, Kageyama también sabe perfectamente que ofrecerle de nuevo su cuerpo no es una opción. Hasta el tiene un limite.

Ambos saben la respuesta, pero bajo cualquier pronostico, Tsukishima deja salir una pequeña risa de sus labios y tira la colilla abajo del buro. Alza las sabanas y apaga la lámpara.

Solo por esa noche se quedara.

Kageyama sonríe con sutileza.

La luz de la lámpara se extingue.

El corazón de Tsukishima late, pero lo confunde con un ruido ajeno. Uno molesto que pronto se convertirá en habitual.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Primero quiero aclarar que este tipo de narración es experimental para mi persona, si ven alguna cosa que no esta muy clara háganmela saber y no tengo Beta –cries- Y bueno regresando al tema de las notas ¡Por dios!, se supone que debería de estar escribiendo otras cosas y avanzar el fanfic KuroTsukki que tengo pendiente o joyas encadenadas, pero tenía este one shot en mi cabeza desde hace mas o menos un mes. Hoy en la mañana lo primero que hice fue escribir una frase que daba pie al "final" de este y bueno, tenía que terminarlo para continuar con mis otros proyectos. No me maten, prometo actualizar pronto, tal vez. Pero es que los retos me llegan a cada rato y quiero escribir de muchas cosas, la verdad disfruto escribir de estas cosas, demasiado, mi novia me ha pedido una continuación pero no creo poder darla o no se me lo pensare en la semana. El TsukiKage es una pareja que encuentro muy entretenida y que le hace mucha falta explotar al fandom –al menos en el fandom en español- no me quede muy conforme con las escenas "sexuales" en esta historia, pero espero mejorar con el tiempo conforme use mas esta narración.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, recuerden que estos son el motor de un escritor para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Sobre los trastornos:**

 **Autofobia:** Se define como un persistente, anormal y injustificado miedo a estar solo, o bien al miedo a sí mismo. Se trata de un sentimiento anormal y persistente de soledad, de estar solo. Los que padecen esta fobia sufren aunque puedan darse cuenta de que encontrarse solos no les significa ninguna amenaza. Pueden preocuparse por no ser amados o porque los ignoren. Asimismo, también pueden manifestar temor a los extraños, los ruidos de origen desconocido, o la posibilidad de tener un problema de salud. La autofobia también se denomina al miedo irracional a uno mismo, un intenso terror que no tiene fundamentos. Muchas personas con autofobia desarrollan relaciones de pareja codependientes, que no les proporcionan felicidad sino sufrimiento, como forma de evitar la soledad.

 **Trastorno de Ansiedad Social:** En la mayoría de los casos, los síntomas físicos del trastorno son: temblor, palpitaciones y náusea. Por otro lado, pueden presentarse respuestas conductuales a las situaciones temidas, como es el caso del habla acelerada, y otras estrategias de afrontamiento. También pueden ocurrir ataques de pánico. Algunas personas utilizan el alcohol y otras drogas para reducir sus temores e inhibiciones en eventos sociales. Por lo anterior, las personas con este trastorno pueden sufrir alcoholismo y otros tipos de abuso de sustancias pueden emplearse para evaluar la severidad de la ansiedad. Quienes padecen de fobia social experimentan un temor exagerado a ser objeto de juicios negativos por parte de otros. Es por ello que evitan de modo constante un gran número de actividades de orden social


End file.
